Eight Marbles: Origins
by Solarix
Summary: Ever heard about or seen that really weird fighting game called Eight Marbles? So, why do most of the characters there have extreme cases of gassiness? Possible answers may be found here. Because I won't ever bother reading the game's wiki, if it even has one.


**PLEASE READ!**

 **WARNING** **:**

 **This story contains a lot of fart humor like the game itself, which you may find disturbing. There are some rather detailed scenes involving said humor. If you don't like fart humor and disturbingly detailed scenes, turn back now! You have been warned.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I SAY!**

* * *

Nanaru Kewpie was just an average teenage girl; enjoying her life, going to school, hanging out with friends, all those usual stuff. Well, she W.A.S. **WAS** , until that tragic day arrived, changing her life forever.

Some thought it was rather strange that she would always wear that blue fighter dress. Others think she's just doing that for a cosplay. Yeah, a lifetime cosplay. While others even thought it was gross wearing the same thing everyday. What is that, wash-and-wear? But she didn't mind nor did she really care about what others thought. She just found the dress very comfortable to wear. Not to mention that she does look rather good in it. But she had to argue against the statements of being gross. She did not wear the same thing everyday. She does not do wash-and-wear. She has many copies of that same dress. It would be futile to explain to them, as she physically looked the same everyday. Well, she does wear one with a different set of colors, but it's a rare occurrence, and it's still the same fighter dress. The blue was still her favorite. They'll have to go as far as checking her wardrobe themselves.

Nanaru Kewpie was just walking along the busy streets of Toyko, a city located in a country called Pajan. It was the start of the weekend, those two days where students are totally free from the schools' chains. She had the whole day to herself.

As she was walking along the busy Central Avenue, she saw a weird-looking flier on the ground. Its golden-yellow color made it stand out against the pieces of improperly disposed trash that littered the sidewalk. She picked up the flier. She read the flier's contents in her mind with her somewhat high-pitched voice.

 _The All-New Majutusi's Restaurant's Soft Opening!_

She raised one of her eyebrows. _Soft opening huh? Yet they made fliers…_

She saw another line of characters below it.

 _First fifty customers will get our sets of sushi for FREE!_

This caught her attention. "Well, I am kinda hungry right now…" A total understatement. The girl hasn't eaten since breakfast. That was six hours ago.

There was a note at the bottom.

 _This special offer only applies to females._

Nanaru thought this was a little unfair but she didn't really care. She just wanted to eat. One thing was missing. Where was the address? She flipped the flier and there she found what she was looking for.

 _We are located in Traf Street, Toyko. See you there!_

This was the first time she heard of such a street name. "Traf Street? Never heard of that street before…" Was it a scam? A trick? Why would they make a flier for that? Many questions flooded her mind. But she really wanted to go there. Getting free food is rare nowadays. Her stomach answered for her when it growled. "I guess I'll go then." she ran off to find the restaurant.

Moments later, a panting Nanaru arrived at the street where the restaurant was supposed to be. All that running made her even hungrier. The street felt really empty. There was no one in her sight. A chill went up her spine at the creepy atmosphere this street was giving. Yet all that fear disappeared when she saw the big sign of Majutusi's Restaurant at the end of the street. She ran.

When Nanaru arrived, she was greeted by someone. "Congratulations! You are officially our first customer!" It was the owner herself, Majutusi.

Her assistant appeared beside her. He was wearing a lizard-like costume. He threw confetti all around Nanaru. Suddenly, he slapped her unrealistically perfectly-shaped backside.

Nanaru gasped and blushed, and glared at him in response.

Majutusi's assistant just gave her the "Sorry, I couldn't resist" look.

Majutusi smiled nervously. "Sorry about that. He's a little…crazy."

Nanaru had a blank expression. "I'll say." She looked at Majutusi and her expression changed to a smile. "Anyways, that's great to hear! Ummm does being first give something else besides the free food?" She got her flier and placed it on the counter, which the owner noticed. Her stomach suddenly growled, making her embarrassed.

Majutusi smiled. "Looks like someone's really hungry! Well, maybe an extra free set will do."

Nanaru couldn't hold her excitement to eat any longer. "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Nanaru was directed by Majutusi to a table, and she sat down on one of the chairs. She found the cushion to be very soft and comfortable.

The restaurant owner gave Nanaru their menu, just so she could pass the time as she waited for her free food. She thanked Majutusi. _There's only two of them here but their service is already good! Hehe, I so can't wait for the food!_

Moments after, Nanaru's food was finally served. It was the two sushi sets.

"Enjoy your food!" Majutusi said.

Nanaru thanked the owner and started eating.

A few minutes later, Nanaru finished devouring her food. She was that hungry. She stood up from her chair, and went to the counter. "Thank you so much for the food!"

Majutusi replied, "You're welcome!" her assistant just stood beside her.

"And thank you too, mister lizard man…" Nanaru said.

The assistant silently waved at her.

Nanaru waved them goodbye, a big smile on her face.

When the two made sure Nanaru was gone from their sight, Majutusi smiled mischievously. "One down, many more to go." She started laughing evilly. Her assistant joined in harmonic laughter.

* * *

Nanaru was just walking home along the quiet and peaceful streets. The way the sunset colored the streets made the overall atmosphere surreal.

Nanaru couldn't take that smile off her face. "I win a competition and I get great food for free? Best day ever!" she raised her arms in joy.

She did not wear that dress just for the comfort and the looks. She was indeed a fighter. She would always train so she could defend herself. And apparently her self-made moves worked in competitions. Strong punches and brutal kicks, but her best move was grabbing her opponents and tackling them, then immobilizing by sitting down on them. Her strong backside made sure they wouldn't stand up until the time ran out or until she knocked them out.

She would taunt her opponents by showing off her unrealistically perfectly-shaped-that-made-her-fighter-shorts-look-tight rear end and tapping it. Normally, the boys in the school would act all perverted when a girl does this. But not when it's her. She is a friendly person, but when it comes to competitions, she is serious. The boys didn't want to experience her "competition mode", so they didn't act all naughty.

So it seems she has made her signature taunt ever since before.

As she was recalling all those past and memorable events, her stomach suddenly growled. She stopped walking. She thought it was weird as she had just eaten not too long ago. It started hurting. She looked down as she held it with both of her hands. "W-what's wrong with my tummy?"

Suddenly, the pain went away. Nanaru looked straight forward, a look of confusion on her face.

"Well that was-" her stomach rumbled again. But this time she didn't feel pain. Rather, it was gas. A LOT of gas. She could feel it coming out.

She held her own hands together, already embarrassed even before doing what she was thinking of doing. She looked around, making sure no one was nearby. When she was sure nobody was around, she let out a rather loud fart. Purple-colored gas came out from behind her.

Nanaru's gas emissions were always purple-colored for unknown reasons. She too thought it was weird at first, but she got used to it. Besides, she always found it funny that she had unintentionally tricked her friends before to think it would smell like the sweet scent of perfume, that is until they actually got a whiff of it. She'll always remember that as her best accidental prank ever.

Nanaru still felt gas in her system. "A LOT of gas" wasn't an exaggeration. She slipped another one out. She blushed furiously. She put a hand on her chest. "Oh m-my, what is happening to me?" She whispered in an embarrassed manner.

She is basically waddling now as she continues her journey to her house, desperately holding in her gas. She discreetly let out some of it along the way as she passed by some people.

She finally arrived in front of her house. Her furious blush never left her cheeks. She went inside. The house's interior was Japanese-styled, obviously.

She tried removing her footwear in a panic. Because of this, it was taking her longer than usual to remove them. She had difficulty balancing herself on her left leg as she was removing her right footwear. "Come on come on!" She was feeling gassier as every second passed.

She decided to just sit down on the carpet floor. She didn't have time to mentally facepalm right now at her slow thinking.

She finally removed her right footwear with too much force, hitting the window on the left. Now she had to remove her other footwear. She continued panicking as she tried removing it.

She couldn't hold her gas inside anymore. The pressure inside was at maximum. As she continued removing her left footwear, she released some of her bad gas little by little by constantly ripping several small farts. It was barely audible, and some sounded muffled.

She finally got to remove the remaining footwear, and quickly ran up to her room. When she got inside, she tripped on one of her school books, making her fall down into a prone position. She tried rising up, but the movement of the gas in her bowels made her feel heavy and uncomfortable, making her stay in prone.

Nanaru suddenly farted out loud. She clenched her eyes shut, prepared to let it all out. A deep blush formed on her cheeks. She raised her butt up in the air as she bent her knees. She was basically in a knee-chest position, except her knees were more bent. This position made it easier for her to expel gas, rather than prone.

She started releasing a lot of her gas, with majority sounding loud, and the pitch was somewhere around med-low, but some were still kinda high pitched. If it was even possible, Nanaru blushed even harder. She would've fainted from extreme embarrassment if she did this outside her house, and maybe even outside her own room.

Her room had thicker walls compared to the ones downstairs, so this effectively lowered the volume of the monsters she was releasing, when outside of her room. It was thicker for privacy of course.

She kept farting for twenty more seconds, each one sounding different, yet at the same time similar.

After the miserable twenty seconds, most of her gas have been released already. She sighed in relief. But she still felt another one coming out. She ripped the final one, this time, it was long and low pitched and sounded kinda mushy.

The room was engulfed in the thick cloud of her purple-colored gas.

Meanwhile, her neighbor was a little angry. "That girl and her video games. She has the volume on her TV way too high!" He said, as he continued watching on his own TV set.

Nanaru took some moments to breathe heavily. She was so disgusted with herself. How can a girl like herself have so much awful gas, and in just under a few hours?

She finally got out of the awkward knee-chest position and stood up. She was relieved knowing that her outburst was over, for now. She groaned in a tired way. "Awww man, I'm gonna need a bath…" She felt so filthy. She looked down at her rump. She sighed. "Yeah, I definitely need a long one…" she walked lazily to the bathroom, and took a long night bath.

Many minutes later, Nanaru changed to another of her blue fighting dress. She felt so fresh and clean.

She sat down on her bed. She frowned. "I hope I feel all better tomorrow." She lied down and went to sleep.

Little did Nanaru know, this was the start of the turning point of her life.

* * *

 **I already warned you. Expect fart humor like this when it's about Eight Marbles.**


End file.
